Another Lover
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: While playing a game in front of the TV, a commercial comes on that triggers a memory for the ancient pharaoh. Announcing to his aibou that he had had dreams about his past lover in Egypt, how will Yuugi handle the news? Based on real events. R&R!


_"The following program is brought to you by the new game avalible from xBOX360..."_

"Boooooring." Atemu sighed heavily, picking up the remote and changing the channel before the new game was to be introduced. Glancing over, I watched him in curiosity.

"I thought you liked your xBOX."

"I do." Atemu nodded his head in sincerity. The two of us were half-watching (mostly listening) to random channels on the TV as we sat on the floor of the livingroom playing a card game. Picking up a card from the center pile, Atemu shrugged as he slid the new addiction into his hand. "I just don't want to be disappointed with seeing the commercial." Nodding at me he said, "You're turn."

Glancing at my hand, I nodded my head in agreement. "I see what you mean." I replied. "I mean, people these days can't come up with any new ideas for anything. They don't wanna read so they make movies out of books... they don't want to sit and stare at the screen for two and a half hours so they make video games out of the movies... it's all so repetitive and it exploits everything into sheer money making schemes. You got any threes?"

Sliding his eyes over his own collection of cards, the pharaoh shook his head. "Go Fish." I reached my hand to the pile to gather another card. Crap. It was an eight. I just got rid of my eights! "I understand where you're coming from," Atemu continued as he picked and chose which card to ask for. "But that's not why I said I was disappointed. I just don't want to see a commercial for a game I want because I am broke and will be upset I can't get it." I smiled and shook my head, supplying nothing to that end of the conversation. Finally chosing, Atemu looked over at me and smiled. "Have any eights?"

Handing over the card I had just got, I stared at him sneakily. "You cheated." I accused lightly. The ancient pharaoh merely smirked.

"Did not."

Watching him appraisingly, my kidding attitude turned into mischevious suspicion when I saw that smile dance across his lips. Nodding my head in earnest, I repeated again: "You cheated."

Laughing aloud, Atemu watched me, his eyes sparkling. "How did I cheat?"

"I don't know," I responded truthfully. "But I don't trust you with that smile any more than I would trust Malik not to spend hundreds of dollars on bling-bling. You're up to something aren't you? You have Pegasus' eye, don't you?"

Atemu laughed once more. "Why in Ra's name would I have that?"

I shrugged, smiling at the one I loved. "I don't know. Maybe you have a sennen complex like Bakura."

"Ha! Like hell."

"Then tell me," I grinned, intrigued. Placing my hand down on the table top with the similar cards' pattern facing the ceiling. "How exactly did you cheat? How did you know I had just gotten that eight?"

Smirking, the two of us kept our eyes locked for several moments before Atemu gave in and confessed. "I could see the card when you picked it up, aibou. You were none too sneaky about keeping the face of the card hidden from me." Flushing with embarassment, I shied off causing my pharaoh to let out another wonderful laugh. Shrugging, he smiled at me. "Sorry, koi(love)."

We picked up our cards and continued our game as the commercials flew by. Adverts for new CDs, new anime episodes, new TV drama box sets and medicinal commercials. We faded in and out of listening to them as our game of Go Fish continued. There was, however, one that seemed to catch Atemu's attention. He happened to glance up after putting it playfully in my face that I needed to go fish _again_ and his crimson eyes landed on the TV screen. His mouth instantaneously fell open as he looked upon the series of flashing lights. Soon catching on that my boyfriend's attention was averted elsewhere, I smiled as I looked over at what he was so fixated on. "What's up, koi?" I teased. "Are you thinking of buying that shampoo brand?"

"That girl..."

I glanced at the woman on the screen. Never taking much particular interest in girls myself, I shrugged as my eyes landed on him again. "So what?"

"She looks familiar..."

"I'm sure she does, Atemu." I chuckled. "She's done a lot of commercials."

"No," The ancient pharaoh shook his head. His voice seemed in a different world as he spoke, which caught my attention. It was light and airy... almost sounding dreamy as he stared at the girl. Unable to explain why, my heart suddenly constricted in my chest. "She looks like this girl from my dream..."

My jaw fell open in shock. Barely managing to speak, I choked out: "...From your dream?"

Atemu turned to look at me, confusion eating away at his features. "Didn't I tell you?" I said nothing; I could not form any speech. All I could do was shake my head dumbly. "That's weird." He muttered to himself beneath his breath while frowning. Shoving the inconvenience aside, he smiled as he announced: "I have been having dreams about my past, Yuugi. There is not a lot I remember... but I know that that girl looks like my wife back in Egypt."

My heart shattered into a million pieces. Tears tugging at my eyes, I mumbled, "Yo-your wife...?"

Beaming, Atemu nodded his head. "I don't really remember much about her, but I have seen enough in my dreams to let me know her identity. She was a princess and we were married. She was a very kind person."

What was left of my broken heart pierced my lungs, obstructing my breathing. Trying to force a smile on my face as my entire body fought to control my obvious reactions, I said shakily, "That's great, pharaoh."

Knowing me all too well, Atemu cocked his head slightly to the side in curiosity. "Hmm? Is something wrong, Yuugi?" Panicking, not wanting him to see how badly I had taken the news of his wife, I furiously shook my head.

"No... I'm fine." Jumping up from my seat, I muttered, "I... uh... have to use the bathroom." before bolting from the room. I knew my actions would make Atemu even more suspicious of my behaviour, but I did not care. It was more important that I removed myself from his sight that moment before I broke down in front of him. Racing up the stairs, I could only hold back my tears as far as leaving the livingroom. Hot tears spilled down my flushed cheeks as, fingernails digging into my palms, I sobbed uncontrollably while running to my room. _Stupid!_ I screamed at myself. _How could you be so foolish?_ Reaching my room, I immediately barricaded myself inside before locking it, throwing myself forcefully onto my bed and cried. As I sobbed heavily, I could not help but cry out in pain. It was eating at me... every part of my body hurt so much. I felt betrayed by his words; as if he admitted he had been seeing someone else the entire time he was with me. I felt dizzy with so much stimulation of pain. Placing my pillow over my head, I attempted to mute (or in the very least) silence my outcries of pain so my pharaoh would not hear me and come to inspect. I did not want him witnessing me in such a state. I was behaving selfishly. Oh-so-selfishly. He had had a wife in Ancient Egypt. Should I have been surprised? Of course not. I had wondered to myself many a time what he had been like so many thousands of years ago; what his palace had looked like, who his friends had been, who he had loved (if anyone). Those thoughts never hurt me before. I knew it was impossible for Atemu to go without someone loving him. It was inevitable.

It was that face... that voice... that look of total happiness that killed me inside as he talked about his wife. Almost as if she held his heart completely and there was no room left for me. How could I compete against someone who was with the one I loved centuries before me? Even though I knew Atemu loved me now, even though I knew we were together, it tore me up to see him as I had.

Using the pillow as a guard against my voice penetrating the walls, I closed my eyes tightly... and screamed.

(_Later_)

"Yuugi? Yuugi!" There were several loud knocks on the door as the voice broke through the oak. The rattling of the doorknob was the sound I suspected awoke me from my slumber. "Open the door, Yuugi! We have to talk!"

Sliding the pillow off my chest, my eyes opened and took longer than usual to bring things around the room into focus. My cheeks felt like hard rubber that had been stretched too tightly against my bone structure. Raising my hand to my face I attempted to wipe away the dry tears with no success. Getting up from bed, I stumbled over to the door. Fumbling with the lock, I managed to squeeze open the door. "What?" I muttered to Atemu. The ancient pharaoh looked furious, but his anger soon wilted away into concern. Obviously recognizing the tear stains on my cheeks, he pushed open the door wide enough to enter into the room. Placing his other free hand on my shoulder, he looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong, Yuugi?" He inquired in a soft voice. I merely looked at him, but said nothing. I was ashamed of how I felt, and how I was continuing to feel as I watched him. He seemed so calm; he genuinely had no idea that what he had said had such an impact on me. Thinking back to the earlier events, I was shocked to discover more tears spilling from my eyes; I did not think I had any left. Eyes opening wide in shock and I yanked myself away from Atemu, I ran back to my bed to toss myself back on it, stomach down.

"Go away!" I screamed through my muffled voice in the comforter. I could hear Atemu's footsteps draw closer to the bed and the weight shift as he sat down on it near my waist. Placing his hand on the small of my back, he whispered consolingly,

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Annoyed that he had not listened to me, I sat up long enough to harshly slap his hand away from me. He looked at me in shock. "Don't touch me!" I screamed. Burying my head into the blankets, I continued to sob violently. Atemu did nothing but sit there for several minutes, listening to me cry my heart out. _Why is this so painful?_ I asked myself for the millionth time. _I never get upset when he talks about past boy or girlfriends... why am I so distraught now?_

Inching closer to me on the bed after a while of silence had fallen between us, Atemu reached out his hand and dared to make contact with my body once more. Brushing hair from my eyes, he spoke softly. "Why are you so upset, Yuugi? Are you mad at me because I was kicking your butt at Go Fish?" Chuckling lightly, I knew he had only said that to make me feel better. The fact was, I had been the one beating him. Still unable to speak coherently through my sobs, I decided to say nothing. As he gently rubbed my back in an attempt to relax me, a spontaneous thought came to his mind. "Are you... are you upset because I mentioned my past wife?" Again, I did not respond but I knew he could tell my answer from how I reacted: my sobs became louder and I started to shake uncontrollably. Sighing heavily, Atemu muttered to himself beneath his breath. "I was afraid of that..." Reaching out both arms, he placed his hands around my waist and lifted me up from my spot on the bed. Pulling me into his lap, he held me tightly in order for me to calm down. "Yuugi," he spoke softly. "I did not mean to make you feel horrible. I didn't think you'd react this badly to it."

"Wh-why would you think I- (hic) wo-wouldn't?" I demanded between heavy sobs. To this, Atemu smiled gently.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. "I just did not think your reaction would be this bad. But, in a way, I am kind of happy it is." I glared up at him, intending on screaming at him the thoughts that had been running through my head for the past few hours... but my annoyance very soon faded as I saw him watch me, love spilling into his beautiful orbs. Breath caught in my throat, all I could do was stare at him helplessly. "You've made me so happy." He whispered. "Seeing you so upset by this is bad, yes, but at the same time..." his voice faded off, his face painted on it that same dream-like face from before. Only this one did not break my heart; it seemed to mend it. "I love you so much, Yuugi. There is nothing to worry about because we are together now. I don't know very much about my wife, but I do know that, even though I did love her and she was a wonderful person," (my heart began to break again). "She could _never_ compare to you, little one." Leaning down, he placed a passionate kiss on my lips. "I love you so, so much, aibou." Hugging me tighter within his arms, he kissed my forehead. "You are my one and only true love, Yuugi. Now, in the past, and in the future. You will always be the one has the key to unlocking my heart." Watching me lovingly, his eyes sparkling, I felt warmth engulf my being. He was right. He and I were together now and we would be together for the rest of eternity. One old broad in centuries past could not compete with how much love I had for my wonderful yami. Hugging Atemu back, more tears spilled from my eyes; happy tears that time. Burying my nose into his chest, I began breathing in his wonderful scent.

_I wanna be with you forever, Atemu._ I thought to myself. _Always_.

_Owari_.

**A Special Note to Yaoishoujo**: I hope you don't mind me writing about this (though I am not sure why you would). I needed to get it off my chest. This seemed the best way.

Standardized Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to YGO. Sadly. Yes, very, very sadly. We cry. Tis very sad.


End file.
